Hidden
by SapphiraHP
Summary: Scorpius and Rose hate each other, hardly surprising as he's a pure blood mad Slytherin and she's a swotty Gryffindor. However appearances can be deceptive.
1. the Hole

'Oh Merlin's beard!' Rose exclaimed as she heard Filch's steps coming down the corridor. The old caretaker was near deaf and even shorter tempered. The former allowed her to stumble into the nearest broom cupboard without him hearing her knocking over several items on the shelves, and a yelp that didn't come from her. This would have concerned her more if her heart hadn't felt like it was hammering in the throat, it was only when Filch had shuffled past that she turned to see who she was sharing the cupboard with. Through the slats in the wood she saw a flash of silver blonde hair, Scorpious Malfoy. Luckily the oaf had had enough brains to keep quiet while Filch was there but now he said, no doubt accompanied by a sneer,

'Well muddy, that desperate are we?'

Rose felt her ears burn with anger, she despised that name, partly because it was horrible in general but also completely misplaced. Both her parents were magical and it was only granny and grampy Granger that were muggles.

'You wish Malfoy…' she paused as she heard approaching footsteps, peeking through the cracks she saw Filch returning, looking carefully from side to side as if his eyes were also failing him. 'Shit' she muttered. He was about 10 feet away when she felt Malfoy's breath on her throat. 'Don't make a sound' and his hand was around her mouth before she could protest and he was pulling her down and back into… well here Rose was lost as she was sure the back of this cupboard was solid, as it turned out, as with many things in Hogwarts, that all was not as it seemed.

Next thing she knew she was sat on a window seat with the back of the cupboard a foot or two in front of her, behind her the window looked out across the lake. Beside her Malfoy was sat on a pile of cushions, behind him on a shelf was a book which looked like it had been read to within an inch of it's life; there was also a photo album, a bag of Honeydukes sweets and a half empty bottle of pumpkin juice. About her eye level was a slat through which she could see the corridor and Filch still prowling a few feet from the broom cupboard.

As she turned back to Malfoy she found him staring at her, he ran his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair which tousled it out of it's normal perfection. 'he gone yet?' he asked.

'Not yet' she said moving as far away from him as she could in the small hole.

'No need for that' he said, his voice very different to the one he normally addressed her by. Seeing her confusion he laughed, 'ah yes I see, I'm afraid this is my hole in which I am myself.' Rose had to bite back a laugh, this had to be a joke, a new ploy after the 6 years they had known each other to get at her.

'I'm serious' he said drawing his knees up to his chin 'it's a trick my dad taught me' at the mention of his dad he looked out the window. ' one of the few that didn't involve being top dog all the time anyway'

'So how you are everyday?'

'Complete act, have to keep up the Malfoy rep right?'

'ah ha' she said still not quite believing, and finding the chink 'so how come you called me muddy in there? Your lies get worse all the time Malfoy' she spat at him.

'Was outside the hole, minute I go out of here I become the Malfoy you all know and love, or loath, whichever. Anyways looks like I'm going to have to find a new place now' he sighed

'probably not right now' Rose said as she peeped through the slot

'why you say that?'

'because Filch's set up camp outside the cupboard'

'what!? Why would he do that?'

'He probably couldn't find me' Rose admitted 'I may have set a small trap in his office, just as he was about to enter. He must have caught a flash of me running this way.'

'Ah shit, what time is it?'

'ten past three, why?'

'ah miss perfect skipping class? But it means the classes won't be out for almost an hour before he will have to move out of the way of those actually in class'

'So that means?'

'better get comfy' he said tossing her a couple of cushions from the pile.

She thanked him, somewhat reluctantly and settled down. Malfoy pulled out his book and seemingly opened it at random. She sat for a minute before digging in her bag for her text books. Despite what the present situation suggested she never missed class and was one of the top students in their year. Scorpious wasn't thick either but he was less concerned with getting the best grades, or maybe he was she suddenly thought. Maybe the bravado that he had towards learning was also part of his cover. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and opened her transfiguration book, unfurled a piece of parchment and began to make notes on what she was missing.

They continued on like this until just before 4, when they looked out however Filch was still there, it was only then they remembered that the corridor they were on stopped a few rooms down, and each of them was locked and used as storage for various odds and ends that the school had gathered over the years. As they peeped they saw filch click his fingers and one of the house elves appeared with a plate of food and a goblet of something steaming. It appeared they would be here for a lot longer….


	2. An admission

'Chocolate frog?' Scorpius offered

'what's wrong with it?'

'Oh the usual, poison. You still don't believe this is me do you?' Rose was surprised to hear a little hurt in his voice.

'Just give it here' she snatched it and bit the head off, after she swallowed she said half to herself

'It just seems too weird, why the change and this drastic? And how can you just act like you've never been a bastard to me? Or my friends for that matter. Maybe you've forgotten about that little incident yesterday? It took Madam Everett two hours to get Albus's face back to normal!'

'That was an accident, honest' he said looking to the lake outside

'Also if you're really like this why are you in Slytherin? You sound like that Hufflepuff lot in the year below "oh it's not my fault" "my mother would kill me"'

Scorpius looked up with surprise, this was the first he'd heard anyone outside of Slytherin mock the Hufflepuffs. However unlike his Slytherin 'friends' Rose had picked out the worst group alone. He half listened to her ranting about all the actions he had undertaken that undermined how he was now, and thought back to first year when they had met. Despite what he had said Rose was no goody-two-shoes and had been in trouble more than most of her peers, well aside from her cousin Fred who had been the school's official prankster since he had arrived a year after them. Of which Scorpius had been on the receiving end more than once.

Their first day at Hogwarts was when they had encountered each other, their fathers having pointed them out to each other; and though they didn't know it had each been told the same thing. Without saying a word to each other they were adversaries. Indeed it was not until they, along with all the other first years, were waiting to be called into the Great Hall for sorting that they spoke to each other. Patrick Finnegan had started on Scorpius, calling his dad a murderer, along with many other words that would have had Rose's mother covering her ears. Scorpius had then jumped on him, but knocked into Albus…who then joined in with gusto. In extracting her cousin Rose had pushed Scorpius away. To which he had said

'these were clean you filthy mud blood!' In truth it had slipped out without him thinking, it was a curse his father used without much malice. The result being however that the pure blood sympathisers had found their leader, and being shunned and disliked by pretty much every other person in their year. Great first impression!

In his desperation to keep his new friends when the sorting hat had been placed on his head and he heard it muttering

'hmmm so much courage Gryffindor maybe?'

'Please, please say Slytherin'

And so it had, it had been Malfoy's choice to be in Slytherin, but as he removed the hat that had fallen to cover his eyes he his class mates muttering various renditions of

'I knew it' 'doesn't belong anywhere else'.

'Are you listening to me?' Rose's voice interrupted his thoughts

'Yes I was, I'll never convince anyone will I?' he said

'why would you? You only told me anything because I found your hidey hole. Things not all peachy in the Slytherin camp? They not talking to you as well? Aww poor Slimous' she taunted then stopped looking anxiously outside, Filch still hadn't moved. On noting that she went back to her work. Whether or not Malfoy had been listening didn't particularly bother her, it felt good to rant at him when he wasn't being a 100% git.

'You have no idea do you?' spat Malfoy after a few minutes, he had been stewing about it ever since the silence had descended.

'I have no idea about what?' said Rose without looking up, in those same minutes that Scorpius had been seething, she had decided to bear this bad situation as best she could. She would be civil, neutral and uninterested.

'what it's like being a git hated by everyone he knows, I have to put up with stares and my stuff going 'missing' and accidents and all that shit, but without anyone to help be find said stuff, or find my nose again!'

Rose looked up at that last bit, biting back a laugh, now that had been an enjoyable charms lesson, watching Malfoy trying to find his nose that had swapped itself with the mouse that she and Albus had been working with. She painfully swallowed the laugh, alongside her resolve to remain uninterested, as the last thing she wanted was an angsty, self pitying Malfoy stuck in a cupboard with her.

'You brought that all on yourself, you stupid bastard. What about your cronies?'

At this Malfoy gave a bark of laughter, 'they hate me more, they're just scared of me. They hate what my family represent. I know it sounds hypocritical but I've always hated how people are judged on their family, not themselves. Yes I never meant any of the mud blood talk, always hated the word myself, but unfortunately when it's used in casual conversation everyday it's easy to slip out.'

'Bullshit'

'honest I'm sorry'

'it's still bullshit, I can't believe you're even pushing the point'

'I honestly don't care if you're grandparents can't even ride a broomstick' he said smirking, Rose soon slapped that look off his face, literally. When he righted his face he was struck with how close she was suddenly, and also a way to prove that he was for real. He needed one person to know that he wasn't a little bastard, even if it was just one. He leant forward and kissed her.

**What will happen next? Will he convince her? and will they ever get out of that cupboard? Please review this is my first story and want to know what you readers think, even if it's bad, or niggly anything.**


	3. The Plan

'Get off me!' Rose exclaimed. She looked in shock at Scorpius who was still lent forward, lips slightly puckered. 'How dare you touch me!'

'B but I thought it would prove I'm not adverse to having you touch me, l..like I normally act' stammered Scorpius, even as the words left his mouth he realised how stupid it sounded, this girl hated him. As he looked at Rose he started laughing.

'what's so funny?'

'I just heard it! How stupid am I?' he laughed harder un able to say anything more. His laughter was infectious however and for the first time Rose could see that here was a truer image of the boy and started to laugh along with him. Soon they were both crying with laughter and unable to remember why they started.

'Ow, oh that hurts so much!' cried Rose holding her stomach and willed herself to stop. After a few moe minutes she had managed it enough to get out

'for what it's worth, I believe you now. No one who's that much of a dickhead can laugh at themselves like that' she said smiling. Scorpius blinked and looked towards her. His mind went into overdrive, someone could know the real him; which is something everyone wanted he knew but everyone had at least one like that.

'Thank you' he replied, then hoping it didn't sound as stupid as he knew he acted 'you wouldn't mind keeping it quiet would you? I know as soon as we leave here I'll go back to being a git to you, but please believe me when I say I won't mean any of it'

Rose glanced at him a second before replying, he seemed in genuine need of a friend, and that would take time, but Rose liked what she had seen of the 'real' him so she decided to help him

'okay I can handle that, just so long as I can give as good as you do, I ain't going to take crap you know'

'sounds good to me' he said with a smile, 'it can be our secret, I don't want to push things but if you wouldn't mind joining me here sometimes. It would be nice to have someone to talk to'

'Sure, but we can't be seen talking to each other if you want this kept quiet, I suggest we come up with a password or something' Rose put forward. They spent the next half hour conspiring, Rose loved the intrigue of it and much as she adored her friends it would be cool to have something that was her secret alone. Between them they came up with a way of telling the other in fights where and when they would meet, the starting word would be different each time, discussed when they met.

It was dark before Filch finally left, distracted by the yells of students in a corridor upstairs.

' good he's gone' said Rose, 'man I'm hungry now though'

'Pity there's nothing can be done about that' moaned Scorpius holding his groaning stomach.

'Don't be so sure about that,' replied Rose, 'think you can be yourself a bit longer?'

'think I can manage that'.

With that they snuck out the cupboard and Scorpius followed Rose further up the corridor to a portrait of fruit, Rose tickled the pear and snuck down the corridor into the kitchen. At that time it was quiet as dinner was finished and the house elves had yet to start on the cleaning. They immediately bustled around Rose, who requested two plates of the leftovers from the meal, of which there was a fair amount. Along with two butterbeers, and the two enjoyed a companionable meal.

'time to go I think' said Rose, 'wanna practise being a git?' she added with a smile

'Always muddy,' he said with a wink. As they exited into the corridor Rose hurried up a set of hidden stairs, avoiding the main staircase where the teachers patrolled occasionally. While Scorpius headed down towards the basement, a genuine smile on his face, which he quickly formed into a smirk before entering his common room.

**Okay i know this one was short but a lot happened really, do you like? The next chapter's going to be a real good 'un =)**


	4. Several Months Later

'Oi muddy watch where you're going!' snarled Scorpius as Rose bumped him in the corridor next to the great hall, which Malfoy had just left. His posé turned as he stopped to face her, feeling the fight coming. Rose's friends, Emmy and Matt, both doing the same; though Rose merely looked coolly over her shoulder. Her face saying more than words could. It was a look of utter contempt towards what she saw.

'Or what Slimeous?' she said simply and walked off, Scorpius caught her in a spell that stopped her in her tracks. At which point all hell broke loose with spells flying everywhere. The two groups disliked each other to the point of revulsion and had been scrapping on and off since their first year at the school. However the last couple of months things had become a lot more, active. Mostly due to Rose's and Scorpius's heightened hatred, that had permeated into their respective groups of friends. The fights rarely lasted very long as the teachers soon arrived to break up the proceedings, and, as usual, Scorpius had to be literally dragged off each other as they held their wands against the other. This had surprised many of the first year muggle-borns in both houses as the idea of a man fighting a woman was unethical. In the wizarding world however it was not strength of the body that made a fight, but knowledge. In that respect both were evenly matched.

Within a few minutes all were stood in front of their respective house tutors. These were normally conducted separately however the situation had become one which needed to change, and change quickly. Rose peeped out from behind her auburn fringe at the two teachers stood in front of them, feeling very much like a first year again. The Gryffindor head, Professor Longbottom, she had known since childhood and had never seen him look so angry. It was very different to his normal demeanour and that made it all the scarier. The Slytherin head always looked stern however, possibly because it had become easier to maintain a frown rather than remove it for the brief periods that the Slytherins weren't making some snotty nosed kid's life a living hell. Each house therefore had given him the unfortunate nickname of drag face, because he looked like a dragon staring intently at his next victim all the time. It also added some spice to an otherwise very dull teacher.

He was now listing out a list of punishments as long as his arm. The worst of these was a week's worth of detention, to be spent together. During which any squabbling between the two groups would lead to a further week. At this both groups groaned loudly as each would rather battle a dragon bare handed than spend two hours each day with the other house.

Dragonface then went on to add they were all banned from the upcoming Hogsmeade visit (the Gryffindors were not overly bothered by this having been sneaking into Hogsmeade from their first year). They would each also clear up the damage caused in the hallway, and of course letters would be sent home to their parents. Professor Longbottom then went on to add that as sixth years they held the reputation of the school on their shoulders as each year looked towards them.

'next year is your final year at Hogwarts, do you really want to spend the little time you have left squabbling like twelve year olds? If so the next time this happens you can all expect to be treated like twelve year olds.' with that he and Dragoface swept out of the room, their cloaks billowing behind them dramatically. As soon as the door closed Scorpius grunted a 'C'mon' to his friends and they skulked out, much more disheartened by the loss of privileges than those left in the room.

'shit, sorry guys' said Rose

'no worries mate,' replied Matt seating himself on a nearby desk and swinging his long legs 'I'm just surprised you did more than knock him' he ran his hand through his shoulder length brown hair. It was this careless scruffiness that had attracted many girls in her year to try and ask Matt out. Rose and Emmy were the only two who knew the truth as to why he always said no, he didn't like girls, not in that way. They had only found out because in third year they had barged into the guy's bedroom on a dare. Only to find him in the middle of having a wank, a muggle gay mag to the side of him. Since then the three had become inseperable.

Emmy leant against the table next to Matt, of the three she appeared to be the most studious. With her single mousy braid running down her back, shorter front bits resting on the side of her face and square glasses. Her appearance belied someone who spent the night before every essay was due cramming and working into the small hours.

'think we got off lightly if I'm honest, my parents knew long ago what dicks those guys can be. It will just suck having to spend so much time a day stuck in the same room as them'. She mused as she wandered over to the window, where the yells of first years chasing each other could be heard from below. She sighed and the window misted up slightly in front of her.

'I guess we'll just have to make nice, damn I really wanted to test a new spell on those wankers' she turned back to face her friends grinning. Emmy had a huge appetite for learning new spells, though her academia left something to be desired, and her arsonal of funny and embarrassing spells and charms seemed endless.

'yeah we'll just have to mind our manners, make sure it's just the week' replied Rose looking absently at her watch, 'hey guys sorry got to run to the…'

'Library' Matt and Emmy said in unison grinning.

'Very funny' said Rose heaving her bag onto her shoulder. 'Catch you later for tea!' with that she darted out leaving the other two rolling their eyes.

'That girl spends far too much time there' said Matt meandering the desks to where Emmy was stood. Out the window he could see one of the Hufflepuff first years backing against a tree below the window, coming towards him was a group of Slytherins, wands raised.

'Bastards' he muttered and leant out the window, they were only a floor above, 'HEY! pick on someone your own size you slimy cowards!'

At that the Slytherins legged it, a fight with a 6th year somewhat above 'wingardium leviosa'. Once they were out of sight and the Hufflepuff kid had grinned up at the two, Emmy pulled on Matt's sleave and they made their way to their common room.

* * *

'Knock, knock' Rose sang as she swung behind the cupboard closing the back behind her. Before her Malfoy was already there reading a book Rose had bought him after convincing him that there were other good books than 'Wizarding Warbles'. That sad book was now so dog-eared that she was surprised the print hadn't faded also, even this new one was showing signs of wear and tear as he had spent the last two months or so solely reading and re reading it. Rose plonked herself down next to him, sending a few cushions into his leg. 'watcha reading?' she said innocently.

'Very funny' he replied before turning a page and folding the corner. 'Great acting as usual today, think we had them fooled, pity about the Hogsmeade thing though, was looking forward to restocking the supplies here' he waved to the corner where the pile of sweets was in definite need of a refill. At that Rose leant over him and grabbed of the few remaining chocolate frogs with a grin.

'I know that grin! You know something I don't, don't you?' he grabbed her hand with the frog in it 'tell me and you get it'

'maybe I do, maybe I don't' she replied looking up at him, as she did her spare arm gave way and she fell, rather heavily, on top of his legs. He grinned and started tickling her stomach, 'go on tell me!'

'okay I give I give! You know those rumours about secret passages? Well their not just rumours.'

'But I thought they were all destroyed, in that big battle. That's what my dad told me anyways' Scorpius said confused.

'So they were, but during the rebuild I guess the teachers re built more than they intended, and one such one leads straight to the sweet shop'

'okay' he said releasing her arm 'why haven't you told me before?'

'never came up' she said settling down to eat her frog 'hey I got my uncle! Will have to send him this one' Scorpius caught a glimpse of a wizard with scruffy black hair and round glasses.

'How did you find out about it?' he asked grabbing a frog for himself.

'now that would be telling' Rose tapped her nose indicating a secret 'can't have you Slytherins stealing all our little ways around now can I?' she winked.

After some more good natured teasing about respective houses they both settled to their usual activities, namely reading and work. Though their thoughts were anything but normal as they both thought…

'I can't tell them'

* * *

**Okay I really want reviews on how this is going, are the characters believable? should i have expanded on Scorpius's friends? (like names hehe), did you like the little bit of past characters included? Let me know. I'm writing these on a day to day system hence why this one was a bit later than some of the others, but it means i can easily alter the story to include elements that you, the reader, wants :)**


	5. The Detention

'I just can't tell him' Rose thought as she pretended to concentrate on her work. She looked over at Scorpius who had resumed his reading, his eyes moving slowly from side to side as he scanned the page. As she watched a strand of his hair fell in front of his face, and he absently brushed it aside and behind his ear, as he did the light from the window caught he eyes, 'odd,' Rose thought 'I always thought they were grey, but they're blue.' she sighed softly and resumed her work.

'I just can't tell her' Scorpius thought. He glanced at Rose curled up with her text book and parchment, a furrow had formed between her eyes as she concentrated on her work. He smiled softly, it was rare that anything made Rose think hard and a small reminder that she was human.

The two had become very close over the last few months and he was so happy to find someone to just sit with. Mostly they did just as they did now, sometimes they spoke about random things here and there, but mostly it was just content quiet. Rose had started to come here on her own as well, seems he wasn't the only one who needed time. Occasionally he had come here seeking that to find her sat there. Once he had come in to find her eyes red and watery sat staring out of the window, he had immediately gone over and put his arm around her. A part of him had wanted to know what had upset her, but he knew if she wanted him to know she would tell him.

A little before the dinner bell rang Rose packed her books up and left, to avoid being seen together they left at different times and came to the hall from the direction they had said they were going to be. This arrangement had been fun at the beginning was now getting a little tedious. As Rose left and confirmed the plans for the next 'meeting' Scorpius couldn't help thinking there had to be a better way. This week highlighted the main problem, while Rose and Scorpius didn't mind getting in a little trouble; it was unfair to extend that to their friends. Mostly they managed to get away with a sharp 'move along' from the teachers, but it was getting more and more common that they would get dragged to an office and punished. Scorpius sighed, they would have to talk about it next time they met.

'hey Rose over here!' yelled Emmy making room for Rose by moving a group of first years, and earning a very disapproving look from Patsy Thomas, the Gryffindor prefect.

Rose swung her bag under the bench and started grabbing a variety of food from the plates in front of her.

' what time's our detention?' asked Matt through a mouthful off food, so it actually sounded more like 'ack eems uh erennon?'

'about an hour' replied Emmy, 'you really need to learn to listen….and speak. I'm thinking I'll go to the common room and grab some homework to do in it.'

'same' said Matt after he had swallowed 'by the looks of it you've already done yours though Rose, what ever will you do to distract yourself from the hell we are about to undertake' he said glancing over to the Slytherin table. There Scorpius and his gang were telling what appeared to be a very crude joke at the expense of a very red faced Hufflepuff girl, who had just walked past.

'I'm sure I can think of something Matt' Rose said 'besides there's still your essay to proof read' she added with a wink.

'Have I ever told you that I love you?'

'Not enough' Rose said with a laugh

An hour later they were sat in the dungeons with Binns watching over them. As a ghost the cold did not bother him and he could easily summon another teacher by floating through the ceiling. Matt, Emmy and Rose were sat at one side, clustered around a small blue flame, the scratch of their quills sounding very harsh in the near silence. The Slytherins, Scorpius, Grant and Bulger were likewise on the other side of the room, however they were lounging and soon boredom crept in. Grant began flicking homemade ink bombs across the room. In the gloom they were hard to see, until one of the Gryffindors cried out as the bomb hit their parchment ruining the work, much to the amusement of the Slytherins.

'Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them' muttered Emmy through gritted teeth, Rose squeezed her hand, communicating without words they could do this. If only Binns would look at the right moment it would be the Slytherins doing extra, not them. Matt also leant over, but whispered 'watch this.' With that he held his wand under the table and twiddled it. This was Matt's speciality, non verbal spells and charms. Next thing the Slytherins were all yelping as if being stung. Luckily before Binns noticed Longbottom entered and declared the end of that detention.

As they were leaving Scorpius bumped Rose's hand and slipped a piece of paper into it, which she pocketed. On the way back to their common room she bent down as if to tie her shoelaces, yelling that she would catch the others up. As they rounded a corner she retrieved the note.

'the hole, an hour?'

Odd they rarely met same day, never the less an hour later she slipped through the common room under the cover of Albus's 'borrowed' invisibility cloak, and soon arrived at the cupboard. She slipped inside, felt for the latch and slid into the hole. Scorpius was already there staring out the window, and as Rose entered he turned at the sound, a slight furrow that soon vanished when she took the cloak off.

' what's on your mind?' asked Rose

'this' he said simply and leant forward putting both his arms around her back and pulling her towards him. He waited until she responded by enveloping him in a twin embrace before he turned hi head to the side and found her mouth…

**Hey all! what you think? review as always :) **


	6. The Friendship Ends

**A/N: Reuploading this chapter, as it didn't feel right being so....graphic. Hope you enjoy this one more :), if not i'll put the old one back up.**

Rose melted into the kiss and his warm embrace, she didn't know what had made him decide to do this but she didn't care. She had admittedly been very nervous about her own feelings towards him and if or even how she would tell him. She told him now by kissing him with the same energy that he had started with. Her eagerness caught Scorpius off guard and he lost his balance, falling backwards with Rose still in his arms they fell back onto the pile of cushions, knocking the books from the shelves as the pile pushed against the shelves. At the sound they both stopped kissing and looked at the book then slowly at each other. They smiled at each other awkwardly, Rose still on top of Scorpius and unwilling to change that.

'I guess that answers that question' Scorpius whispered

'I guess so'

After that they silently decided to leave questions all other questions and comments aside and their mouths met again softer this time, moving experimentally finding what worked. Scorpius ran his hands over Rose's back and up to her face. She pulled away and looked at his wondrous grey/blue eyes as he stroked her hair and cheek, she rested her head into his hand. She noticed if felt warm and slightly rough. He stared up at her and was lost in the simple feel of her hair and skin. He desperately wanted to do more, and though he didn't know it she did too, but for now this was perfect. With a grimace he sat up, moving his arms so that Rose was supported and moved her to sit in his lap. They sat like that for a long time, at more than one point Scorpius thought that Rose had fallen asleep, (in truth she had been dozing), and after the third time he realised that sleep was probably the best thing for them both at that point. He whispered these sentiments in Rose's ear, and she nodded her agreement. This could wait for another time and they both needed to think. She sat up slowly and moved off his lap. He rubbed them absently as without realising they had gone dead.

'we should talk about this properly' said Rose trying to get her logical brain in gear ' I have a free period after lunch tomorrow, you?'

He cocked his head to one side and thought for a second, deciding quickly this was more important than divination, 'me too'.

Rose knew he was lying, and though it irked her, they needed to talk and if he was willing to miss a lesson for it, it was his choice not hers. She would just guilt him into doing the work later.

'ok' she said slipping half under the invisibility cloak 'good night'

'Rose?'

'yes?'

'Good night' he said leaning forward and kissed her floating head. As she pulled away he whispered 'I love you'

'I love you too' she said and turned, putting the hood of the cloak over her head. Not before however Scorpius noticed her ear tips turning beetroot red. After he heard the click of the latch and the cupboard door close, he flopped back onto the cushions a big grin on his face. He could feel the happiness swelling inside him, and it was a strange and wonderful feeling, she liked him!

He righted the cushions and the books and snuck out of the cupboard. He didn't have the advantage that Rose had of the cloak, but the dungeons were less watched as few students out at this time would choose to roam the dark, cold corridors of the lower school. Even Peeves stuck to rampaging the classrooms, causing havoc where it would be most noticed. He crept down the secreted stairways, not trusting the ever moving ones. It took around five minutes of skulking to reach the opening of the common room. As he entered he nodded to several of his year who were still awake, lounging on the sofas, working on late assignments or plotting the next targets. He flopped down opposite his two cronies.

'where you been?' grunted Bulger. Scorpius hid his distaste from his face, a task that had been getting harder and harder recently. He smirked as Grant hit Bulger, Grant at least had a few brain cells and let Scorpius do what he wanted without question. Bulger however was too stupid to know that he was stupid. His small puffy eyes bore into Scorpius, still awaiting an answer. Scorpius looked at Grant who shrugged. No more help given there, if Bulger didn't get the hint from the punch he never would. Scorpius decided that a mix of lies and truth was needed here.

'A gentleman never kisses and tells' he said with a wink, 'but I will say that Patsy Borring has a great rack for a Ravenclaw'

This was met by the expected guffaws from Grant, Bulger still looked confused though. Scorpius burst into snide laughter at him,

'Poor Bulger so naiive!' he said teasingly 'you're never going to get laid mate! Grant you explain it to him, I'm wiped, too much exercise before bed' he added with a wink that gained further guffaws from Grant, as well as some other Slytherins who heard the exchange.

As he entered the bedroom he was relieved to find it empty. The other guys in their year were probably on late night excursions of their own, most likely together, and most likely in the prefects bathroom. Scorpius flopped down onto his bed and drew the curtains. He lay there for a while reminiscing about what had occurred that night before reaching under his pillow to retrieve the bottoms he slept in and changed out of his robes into them. He lay for a few minutes before his mind turned to Rose again, but his thoughts this time went to what could have happened. His hand inevitably moved under his boxers to the hardness there and he spent the next few minutes relieving the tension that had built up.

The next day he stumbled into the hole where Rose was already sat, she didn't even have her bag with her this time he noted. As he entered she turned and a smile radiated across her face.

'hey!' she said, 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened yesterday' she added, searching his face for a response

'me either' he admitted 'reckon we should get the questions out the way first?'

'yeah that sounds like and idea, I'll go first. How long?'

'ten inches' he said jokingly 'but I'm guessing that's not what you meant' he added as she pummelled him with a cushion.

'ok I'll be serious' he kicked himself for making light 'I don't know is the honest answer. You've always fascinated me, even when you hated me'

'I never hated you, I never knew you, I just hated what you did.'

'that's good I suppose, My turn, do you think we could make anything work?'

'I guess that depends on how much we like each other, we could always try for more. We've managed the friendship for this long, what's a bit more? My turn….can I kiss you now?'

He looked at her confused

'I thought you wanted to talk? Be logical about this'

'love and logic don't go together, but if you'd rather not…'

She was unable to finish as Scorpius caught her mouth and swallowed her words in a deep kiss. As she wrapped her arms around him he teased her lips with his tongue, which was soon met with hers. They continued to explore their mouths as they moved to the cushions. As they lay down Scorpius lifted Rose's top and felt the bare skin of her back. He ran a finger down her spine which sent a delicious shiver through Rose. As her head moved Scorpius began to kiss her neck. As he was giving butterfly kisses to her neck Rose moved her hands down his front and pushed his top up.

Their pace began to pick up and before long they were both sat on the cushions in their underwear, at this point they stopped to look at each other. Marvelling in each others bodies before the final reveal. Scorpius was lean and toned without being to skinny or muscular. His blonde hair was dishevelled from Rose's fingers and his eyes burned with hunger. Rose had the same, almost animalistic look in her eyes. Her own body lean but had a little weight about her still. Scorpius felt it was perfection. This lasted a few bare seconds before Rose pounced on him, pinning him to the cushions, but leaving his arms free.

Scorpius reached up behind her back with one hand, the other resting on her chest feeling her heart beating fast, and undid her bra. As her chest was revealed he growled and began kneading the right one with his hand, earning a few moans from Rose, which increased in volume as he caught the tip of the other one in his teeth and began to suckle, biting gently on the tender flesh. As she was distracted with this he pulled her towards him and turned the both of them over so he was on top of her. She held his head to her breast as her mind whirled with the sensations.

Scorpius's mind whirled as Rose reached for her wand and they both felt a warmth in their insides. She had cast a contraceptive spell. Placing the wand next to her again she reached up and held Scorpius's face in both her hands. She smiled and kissed him again. As her removed the last of his and her clothes she whispered to him 'lose control' and he did, plunging deep inside her. He began slow, retracting almost all the way before entering again, but his strokes soon became short and fast before he finally released. Rose moved a little under him as her own climax reached her.

Scorpius moved to her side, withdrawing from her, and lay there recovering. After what seemed far too short a time they began to hunt for their clothes which, despite the small space, required some finding. As Rose put her shoes back on she turned to Scorpius who was sat staring at her, smiling shyly.

"That was…my, my first…" he stammered

"Mine too" she replied, unable to meet his eyes all of a sudden.

"was it…was it ok for you?"

"More than ok, it was bloody brilliant!" Scorpius said, earning a bubble of giggles from Rose "seriously, you have an amazing pair of tits" he managed through his sudden embarrassment.

"yours aren't too bad either" Rose said, grinning.

"hey!" he responded, hitting her with a cushion, before sighing "I suppose we better get going, we've been here a fair while"

"we did get a bit distracted didn't we?"

"I guess I'll see you in detention" he said with a wink, getting up and leaving the hole.


	7. Ink Pot Splat

Their second detention began very much as the first one, Emmy, Matt and Rose on one side. On the other Grant, Bulger and Scorpius. The only difference came shortly after they were all seated at their respective desks. There was a loud crash from upstairs followed by a muffled woop of laughter that was unmistakably Peeves. Below seven sets of eyes rose up as the poltergeist descended through the ceiling, still calling in hysterics "Filthy Filchy, deaf and dumb, now must see what Peeves has done" with that witty chorus he did a quick sweep of the dungeon. In which he managed to dislodge both Scorpius and Emmy from their stools, knock ink over every living beings robes and make off with two bags. As he sped through the door these clattered against the wood before falling to the floor, spilling their contents onto the floor. All the commotion woke Binns up and with a quick "excuse me" he floated out after Peeves, no doubt to find the Bloody Baron.

As the last of his pale form left the room, Rose got up to collect her bag, just as Bulger did. As she reached down to begin picking the various contents up he pushed out of the way and over with a grunted

"Move"

As she squatted on the floor she slowly reached for her wand and whispered a charm. While her possessions floated towards her, Bulger's developed their own mind as each piece moved in a different direction. His face contorted with confusion as he bent to pick up a quill, only to have it float above his head, well out of reach. The only item that hadn't moved was an ink pot. As he went to pick this up Rose moved quickly away as the ink pot decided to move in all different directions at once. The result being a very blue Bulger.

As she rejoined her friends she glanced towards Scorpius who smirked at her. She could tell by the way his mouth twitched and his chest moved that he was fighting back hysterics. Matt and Emmy held nothing back and all three openly laughed at Bulger who was still looking incredibly bewildered.

"you're going to pay for that Mudblood!" he finally snarled, taking his own wand out. Grant behind him did likewise.

"oh two against one" Rose retorted "tell me Bulger, ever fought with a wand by yourself? 'cos ain't no way can you beat me with that"

At this Grant moved forward, he stood a good head taller than Rose, "you got a smart mouth there muddy, wouldn't like to test it would you? How about I take it off you?" here he raised his hand and before anyone could move he slapped her across the face. The sound reverberated around the dungeon and for a while no-one moved. Physical assaults were more Bulgers area, Grant was actually a half decent spell caster. After a few seconds though he felt Scorpius's fist grab his robe and drag him back.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled, his eyes fixed on Rose who had her hand to her face. One look from her though reminded him of the cover they still had to maintain. He released Grant's robe and slapped him round the back of the head, "you don't know what you may catch" he added. With that he wandered back to his seat, as did Grant and a very confused looking Bulger.

As the Gryffindors sat down again Emmy asked Rose if she was ok.

"Oddly enough yes" replied Rose "he hit like a girl, it was all sound!" she grinned. Matt felt her face to be sure and found that indeed there was no heat from the impact and, though it was hard to tell in the dim light, she had no mark.

The rest of the detention proceeded without interest, mostly because it was short, as Binn's returned and found the room still quiet and so allowed them to leave. As before on the way out Scorpius slipped Rose a note that he had written hurriedly before the detention. As they entered the Gryffindor common room the three claimed their usual seats to one side of the fire, where they had set a small table between three deep chairs that had red velvet cushions with gold trim. While Emmy and Matt took the two closest to the fire and Emmy dug under her cushion for a comforter that she had stashed there. Though the common room was warm enough she argued it gave it more of a homely feel. Rose only stayed long enough to dump her bag on the chair, a literal bagsies, before going up the stairs to the girls dorm on the pretence of using the toilet. She entered the room that she shared with Emmy and the Gryffindor prefect, who was out on patrol. She sat on her bed and opened the note that Scorpius had given her.

It's a nice night, you fancy going into the grounds?

Meet me at the hole at 10, bring the cloak

All my love

Scorpius

She smiled to herself, it was a nice night. The dampness of spring had just finished and the hot stickiness of the summer had yet to begin. Wait that couldn't be right, she had started visiting the hole in winter, in the beginning of winter at that, the time had just flown by. She flopped back onto her bed and thought of all that had happened, finding the clues for what had developed. The secret snow fights and snowman building that left several people bewildered when they had gotten up in the morning. Then there was the valentine's day mock date they had in the hole, complete with candles and music, while they looked out the window and laughed at the couples wandering around the lake. Then more recently when the spring had started she had crept in and filled it with spring flowers.

Then her face fell as she remembered the time when she truly began to care for him. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been sat in the common room with Matt, Emmy and Albus when Professor Longbottom had entered and asked her and Albus, along with her younger cousin Lily, to join him outside for a second. Once there she was faced with hers and Albus's parents. Her mothers face was red around the eyes, as was Auntie Ginny's. Professer Longbottom moved them down the corridor slightly to a small room, as they entered he left them, closing the door softly behind him.

"what's going on?" she asked she had been so scared.

Her dad opened and shut his mouth a few times trying to get the words out, before shaking his head and looking helplessly at her mother and Uncle Harry for help. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"It's your grandmother" he said flatly, as if losing all emotion would help with the reality "she passed away last night, the medic said she never truly dealt with losing Arthur and her body decided it was just her time" he said all this to the floor, but even so Ginny next to him broke out into sobs. He put his arm around her, followed shortly by Lily who broke down and moved to her parents side. Rose had stood there stunned for what felt like forever, before running out the door, down to the corridor, to the hole where none of it was real. It was there that Scorpius had found her about an hour later. She had never told him why she was upset that day, at the time it was too hard, and later irrelevant, but he had comforted her with out question.

She brought her watch to just in front of her face, quarter to ten. She sat up and arranged the pillows and covers to look like she had gone to bed early. She then reached under her bed and retrieved the cloak which she still hadn't given back to Albus. They had agreed long ago to share the cloak, but it was still Albus's. She slipped it over her and crept down the stairs. Matt and Albus were talking quietly as next to them Emmy had fallen asleep curled up on her chair. She slipped by them and out the door, before hurrying down towards the hole. She undid the latch and fell in, finding no-one there. So she sat and waited, and awoke there the next morning.


	8. Muffliato

Scorpius entered his common room, a huge grin across his face. He walked over to the fireplace and flopped onto one of the large leather sofas there. In the far corner a group of second years were pouring over an essay, quills scratching away. By a large bookcase two fourth years were trying a new spell with very little success, judging by their lack of eyebrows.

His smile fell however as he heard Bulger and Grant arguing as they came down from the dormitory that the guys shared. From the little he could discern they were arguing about where Scorpius was. Bulger was asking pointed questions about how odd it was, whilst Grant was preferring to let Scorpius do as he wished. True Scorpius had taken a risk, rushing off straight after the detention, muttering an excuse. He had managed to cover his tracks until now, but everything had changed since meeting Rose. The hole had been a place where he had gone when he could no longer bare being around Slytherins. He had mentally kept it down to no more than once a week so that at worse it appeared to be a detention or meeting.

Since Rose though, he let out a small sigh as he briefly allowed himself to think of her, he had actively sought out reasons to be there. He would never tell her this but he had been getting into a lot more trouble recently so that he had a ready reason, should anyone ask why he was never around. Just to see her, smell her… He shook his head as Grant and Bulger came round the corner, still arguing over if they should ask him where he went.

"If he wanted to tell us he would do" Grant was reasoning "he was probably just late for a shaa…"

"Oh please don't stop on my account" Scorpius said smoothly, standing up "it sounded like you were just getting to the interesting bit. The correct bit" he added with a wink.

"It's just, you've never hidden who you're with" mumbled Bulger. He spoke truthfully, in the past Scorpius had hardly been shy with details about who, when and how. Some true, some not, but they weren't to know that. Scorpius simply smirked.

"Bulger, you will understand one of these days…actually maybe you won't. Considering you look like you were born in the ugly tree and then hit every branch on the way down, before being dumped in a vat of dragon manure for that unique scent." this earned several loud explosions of laughter from other Slytherin's who were still in the common room. Grant slapped Scorpius on his back, shaking with laughter at Bulger's face. Scorpius joined in briefly, before continuing

"ah as you won't ever understand I shall explain. After one has won over so many girls who willingly swoon at your feet" here he feinted swooning, and sat on the sofa. Earning some more guffaws, " it begins to become tiresome, I have simply entered into a new game, trying to get one who doesn't act like that. Who better than that snivelly little Hufflepuff?"

"Which one? They're all snivelling little wimps" laughed Grant swinging himself to sit next to Scorpius.

"the little blonde on in our year, she has as much brains as Bulger here. Making her an easy target. But I couldn't have anyone knowing as any hint that anyone in this house knew what was happening, and she would stop putting out."

"I thought you were after that Ravenclaw bint?" Grant had stopped laughing. Scorpius mentally kicked himself, he was so used to keeping track of his lies that he didn't react fast enough to get out of this one. Even Bulger noticed him stumbling. Dammit Grant had tricked him into the lie, allowing it to continue only long enough to make sure Scorpius dug himself a very large hole and had pissed Bulger off. Scorpius tried to salvage it-

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, all the same really"

Which would have been a great reply, several seconds earlier. Bulger reached round and grabbed Scorpius's arm, Grant grabbed the other and they dragged him upstairs to the dormitory. Much to the disappointment of the second years who had been looking forward to a fight to distract them from their potions essay. They had even begun to chant 'fight fight fight' as boys of that age do. However in the sixth year there were much better ways of causing pain and showing annoyance, besides it was below these pureblood families to be physical, except in Bulger's case.

Once in the dormitory Grant pushed Scorpius against the pole of the four posted beds. He waved his wand in a non verbal spell and Scorpius was bound to the post.

"Go stand watch" he muttered without looking at Bulger, who opened his mouth as if to protest then went outside the door. Grant moved over to the door and mumbled under his breath "_Muffliato". _A light sheen covered the door and all noise of Bulger's shuffling stopped.

"That should give us some privacy from that idiot" Grant said, twiddling his wand. "Sorry for the bonds but it seems to be the only way to keep you around these days. I'm so sick of being stuck with that bastard!" he jabbed his thumb towards the door. Another swish of his wand and the bonds around Scorpius disappeared. He had to admit he was impressed, he didn't know Grant even knew that spell, let alone be able to cast it non verbally. He crossed his arms and waited for Grant to continue. Impatient as he was to go and meet Rose, he wasn't late yet and it would look even more suspicious if he left now. Grant had walked over to where a small window looked out over the forest. It was deep set, cut right out of the hill almost.

"Malfoy" he finally said "I can't take being stuck with him much longer. He follows me around like a lost puppy when you're not around. Keeps coming out with weird ideas, asking the stupidest questions. He keeps hinting how good it would be to go back to the good old days, you know the years leading up to the battle."

Grant paused and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius was dumbfounded, he had never seen this side to Grant, the one that had brains, and a personality. But then he had always lumped him with Bulger as the two had looked and acted very similar in the first year. Now however Grant had lost a lot of his bulk having shot up over the summer.

"with him following I get no privacy, I have no other friends Malfoy! And it's all your fault! Leaving me with that git scares everyone off! I actually got asked out last week, but I can't do anything because of him and his small mindedness. The poor girl, he had grabbed her bag and tipped it over the staircase before I could even answer. I actually kinda like her"

"who was it?" Scorpius asked

"Patsy Borring" Grant said without looking "the one with the 'great rack' apparently"

Comprehension dawned on Scorpius's face. No wonder Grant had been able to call him on it. He liked her.

"it seems we've both been playing a part" said Scorpius "I never did out with Patsy, never even spoken to her."

"have you actually done out with anyone or is it just bullshit?" the question came so out of the blue. He had assumed that Grant would have managed to get someone into the sack, but the look on his face said no.

"A fair bit was bullshit, but yeah. Actually" he decided to take a risk "I've been seeing someone for a fair while now. That's why I haven't been around. She's not someone who Bulger for example would ever accept so I've been playing it safe"

"Dude I ain't Bulger." here he laughed "you know I've always hated the term mud blood. My da's a proper traditional pureblood, but over the summer my mam told me her grandmother had been a muggle. So who you been seeing then? Be nice to know at least one person here can beat the system"

Scorpius took a deep breath "Rose Weasley"

He never saw the chair coming. Bulger had snuck the door open a couple of inches when he realised he couldn't hear anything. Moving into the spell had caused him to miss certain parts of the conversation. However what he did hear was his two best friends hated him and loved those he hated. His tiny brain filled with rage and he picked up the nearest thing to him and hurled it at the pair. Knocking them both out. The commotion brought the Slytherin prefects in, shortly followed by the head of house. Not before Bulger had rushed over and started beating the shit out of both Scorpius's and Grant's unconscious forms.

Scorpius awoke several hours later in the hospital wing. Dawn had started to break outside. He had missed the walk with Rose.

**A/N: Really sorry this one took longer to be put up. I finished the last chapter then changed my mind over where I wanted the story to go. What do you guys think of Grant now? Review as always, I actually changed several parts of this chapter so it should read easier than previous chapters :) SHP**


	9. Please Be There

**A/N: So incrediably sorry it's been so long since I posted, had major writer's block. Anyway hopefully less mistakes and easier to read this time round, I feel so bad about how the previous chapters were written. I have gone through them and tried to remove any blaring mistakes. This chapter's a bit happier than my previous ones, enjoy and review/add to alerts or faves (makes me happy lol :D).**

Please be there. The words kept running through Scorpius's head as he hurried through the school to the hole. As he ran through the main thorough through of the classroom lined corridors he had to focus on ignoring the stares and shouts thrown at him by other students as he passed by. In his rush down a set of hidden stairs he tripped over a group of first year Ravenclaws, causing several of them to drop their textbooks that they had been carrying. Without a backwards glance he hurried on down the last stairs to find the corridor, as usual, deserted. He raced to the broom cupboard and, with one last glance either side opened and entered it. All the while the words went through, as if repeating them silently would make a difference. But it kept other thoughts such as what if she isn't? crossing his mind. Pausing slightly to catch his breath he slowly opened the compartment, and there he saw a flash of auburn hair, Rose was sat looking serenely out the window. She was here! He almost collapsed with relief, despite it all she had come to hear him out, or yell at him, but she still came.

She heard the click of the door of the broom cupboard and she quickly composed herself. Rose had come early with the intention of telling him straight they were through. That no excuse he could give would suffice. She had then spent the time leading up to that click standing up and sitting down, alternately deciding never to give him another moment of her time. He had after all been avoiding her for two days now, with no explanation as to why. It annoyed her that all it had taken was a little note by his handsome owl an hour ago for her to come running. She still had the note clenched in her hand, it contained two words, 'Hole Please?'.

As she heard the click she ran through her little speech in her head, which left as soon as she saw Scorpius. His face bore the evidence of what had been a rather nasty fight, though the hospital wing had obviously patched him up. His right eye was slightly larger than it should have been, there was a barely healed gash down the side of his face. As he came further in she saw him wince as he ducked into the hole.

Forgetting she had ever been mad at him she held out her hand, which he took and sat next to her still holding it. She reached out with her other hand to gently touch his face, at his wince she retracted it, but he held it close.

"Bulger's become a problem" he said, "I would have explained earlier but Madam kept me in the wing until about two hours ago. Grant's still there."

"But why?" she had to ask "what did you two do?"

"Bulger couldn't quite understand that his friends aren't as thuggish as he wanted us to be" he replied " I got off lightly, Grant got the full force of the chair"

"Chair??" Rose was shocked to find her voice had become much higher in pitch

Scorpius told Rose what had happened in the dormitory, excluding precisely what Grant had confided in him. When he was done she drew him into a quick hug, at his sharp intake of breath she let him go.

"Sorry" he said lifting his shirt to reveal the faded bruises that were evidence of the broken ribs that he had sustained. Though the bones were fixed they still stung. It was then Rose's turn to take a breath, she reached out to gently touch the skin. Even this small contact had Scorpius holding back a wince, beneath Rose's fingers she felt the slight heat indicating the inflammation.

"I should be apologising" she said looking him in the eyes.

"it's ok"

"but you should be in the wing still surely?" exclaimed Rose, as realisation hit her.

"Nah, takes more than a thug like him to keep me out for more than a few days hun… plus I was going stir crazy with boredom and knowing you had been waiting for me"

"if you say so" said Rose, unconvinced.

"those few days did get me thinking though, I don't want this to be kept quiet anymore. It's not fair on either of us or our friends, well real friends. Grant knows now so I think it's only fair your friends do as well"

Rose leant in a kissed him, she hated not telling Matt and Emmy, especially as they had began to become suspicious about her frequent absences from their group. To get here she had had to firmly convince them that she had discovered some work that had needed redoing. Judging by their glances between each other and their raised eyebrows however, they hadn't believed her.

"Thank you" she said, "it'll be hard after that you know to keep it from the parents. My mum would be fine with it I think, but my Dad… I'm not sure he would understand."

She looked thoughtful for a minute or so, giving him a chance to consider this new possibility. He had no cousins or siblings to worry about like Rose did. Her friend group included them, and it would be unfair of him to give stipulations as to who she would tell, or even who her friends told. Tempting as it was. He considered how his parents would react though, his situation was the reverse of Rose's. His father respected Rose's family, his reason had finally been confided in him recently via a rather long letter. His father had explained that his own trouble had started when he was Scorpius's age, and he would therefore be old enough to understand most of it. He would be discussing it with his father when he got home, his father's idea had been to allow his son to have some time to develop questions and become used to the ideas.

His mother however, she hated anything to do with Rose's family. Another aspect of the letter had even included that his mother know nothing of it. His mother hated anything to do with muggles and those who had them in their family. Scorpius had learnt this at a very young age, and still had the burn across his backside to prove it.

Shaking his head he brought his attention back to Rose, who was still staring into space. He watched her closely for any signs of what she was thinking. Scorpius could swear at one point he could swear he saw a ghost of a tear cross her eyes. It was quickly dismissed however when she looked him in the eyes and said

"I'm game if you are"

Scorpius's mouth twitched into a smile

"Course I am" he replied. She nodded slowly

"I'll tell them today, before I change my mind" Rose said with a laugh.

After dinner Rose dragged Matt and Emmy into a corner of the common room. Luckily it was virtually deserted with many still at dinner or enjoying a rare warm evening outside.

"I owe you guys an explanation" she began formally, not knowing how to tell them.

"you're seeing Scorpius" Matt said for her with a huge grin across his handsome face.

"You really needed to come up with some different excuses, and a better hiding place for that map of yours" added Emmy who was also grinning, though mostly at Rose's expression. Her mouth was hanging open a little, caught before words had come out of it.

Rose looked between the two of them, she should be annoyed at them for the map but she was filled with relief and love for the two of them. In one quick movement she pulled the two of them into a tight hug laughing.

"how long have you known?" she had to ask

"well" started Matt "it was really Emmy who noticed, as she has more classes with you and knew how much work you had."

"and frankly unless you were inventing work for yourself, you were doing far too much" Emmy interjected

"I still didn't think much of it, I just guessed you needed some alone time or something"

"but noone needs THAT much alone time"

"exactly. Then I noticed during some of those dreadful detentions we had with the Slytherins, that the two of you couldn't keep your eyes of each other. Whenever you thought no-one was watching you kept glancing at each other"

"Matt was looking at Scorpius because he quite likes him himself" Emmy added earning a playful punch from Matt

"Anyway," he continued with a pointed look at Emmy "next time you went on a 'library' trip, Emmy went to your dorm and found the map"

"and voila! There you were rushing through the castle, stopping close to guess who, Scorpius Malfoy" she finished with a flourish of her hands. "It was really weird though, we followed you the next time" she blushed slightly and avoided her eyes, obviously embarrassed and a little guilty about spying on her friend.

"you followed me?" said Rose slowly, unsure if she should be annoyed or not.

"Hey we were bored and nosey" said Matt relieving the moment in his casual jovial way "it was weird we noted the spot you went to, waited a bit and there was just a broom cupboard."

"I'm going to keep some secrets" Rose said with a wink. "but seriously guys it's such a relief, especially after the way his mates reacted. Poor Scorp looks like he's come off second in a fight with a troll"

"seriously?" exclaimed Matt

"Close, Bulger" Rose added

"Oh!" Emmy was beaming, Rose didn't have time to ask her why she looked so happy at the prospect of her boyfriend being beaten up, when Emmy hugged her close "You are so damn cute when you talk about him. As if you didn't guess we knew, you go so moon eyed about him"

"shhh" hushed Rose giggling.

Matt rolled his eyes, despite his two best friends being girls, there were some things he could never understand about them. Giggling was definitely one of them.


	10. Letters

_Mum and Dad_

_I thought I should tell you before you hear through other sources, namely Teddy. I'm seeing someone. He's funny, kind and like most guys a complete idiot! We've been together for a while but were seeing how it went, and Mum I hate to admit, I didn't want people looking at me weird. _

_It's Scorpius Malfoy_

_Hope you are both ok_

_All my love_

_Rosie x_

Hermionie read through the letter slowly, she had suspected that Rose was seeing someone. Hugo had told her that Rose was spending even more time than usual in the library. Likewise over Christmas Rose's owl had been busier than Aunt Marge's carpet.

A noise at the kitchen door brought her attention back. Ron came in and dumped a load of shopping on the worn wooden table that she was sat at. As he saw his wife's expression he asked

"Which one's done what this time?" he said, a slight hint of resignation in his voice "I swear I write more for Mcgonagal now than I ever did at that school"

A slight smile crossed over Hermionie's face, at least he was in a good mood. Even so she doubted she would want to be around when he read Rose's letter. Silently she handed it to him. As his eyes scanned the page they got wider and wider. She could also see the tips of his ears turning red, never a good sign.

"Well….?" she asked

"Well" he walked out of the room towards the writing desk in the living room. Ron riffled through and found a quill , ink and parchment and began to write.

"Ronald! You are not going to ruin this for Rosie! If she's happy let her be!" Yelled Hermionie from the kitchen.

"I'm not ruining anything for her!" he yelled back. He heard Hermionie's footsteps behind him as she read what he had written she gave him a hug round his waist.

"you know sometimes I love you" she said and went back into the kitchen to unpack the shopping. Leaving him to finish the letter.

"Only sometimes?" he called over his shoulder, and heard her chuckle. Shaking his head he signed off the letter and went in search of Pug, the fat tawny that passed as their owl.

"for Rose this time ok?" he said stroking her feathers. Pug gave a small hoot of acknowledgement and flew out the nearest open window.

_Rose,_

_I'm honestly shocked at this, the fact you had a boyfriend and didn't tell us. Though you mother seems less surprised, I have a feeling she suspected something. _

_Though I can't say I'm happy with your choice, especially if he is like his father was in school, if he makes you happy then that's ok for me._

_One thing though Rosie, if he hurt or upsets you in ANY way tell me. It is a father's right at least to defend his little girl. Even if she isn't so little anymore._

_Your mother sends her love also_

_All of mine_

_Dad x_

_

* * *

_

_Dear mother and father,_

_I have to admit that I have kept from you an aspect of my life here, a rather large part. I have met the most wonderful girl. Her name is Rose Weasley._

_Thought you should know before Nott or Bulger get it into their heads to tell you_

_Scorpius_

Draco scanned the letter the handsome owl had brought that morning. It still sat perched on the arm of the chair he sat in, his hand absently stroking it's feathers. His other hand held the letter loosely. A slight smile crossed his face at the irony, his son and the offspring of the weasel. Carefully he re folded the letter and placed it next to his unfinished breakfast, trying to ignore the hard stare that Pansy was fixing him with.

"well" she demanded "what has Scorpy got to say for himself? Fighting is below a Malfoy" she repeated the words that she had been plaguing Draco with all week. Ever since the letter from the school informing them Scorpius was in the hospital wing after fighting with his classmates. Not even that his _dorm_ mates.

"Just saying he has a detention later in the week and he needs another robe" answered Draco smoothly. Wishing not for the first time he had never married the bitch across from him. However he had promised his father to stay at least until Scorpius was of age.

"I'll reply to him later and remind him of his responsibilities"

Pansy smirked and stood up, "yes Draco, it would have more effect coming from you"

clapping her hands a house elf appeared bowed before her to take her breakfast things. With that she swept from the room. Draco waited until he heard an upstairs door open and close. He had no interest in what Pansy did during the day, anymore than he was interested in her at night. When he heard the slight click he got up and went through to the study opposite the hall, carrying the owl on one arm.

He sat behind the large oak desk and summoned a piece of paper and quill. When he was done her sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest and sent the owl on it's way out of the study window. He leant against the window frame as he watched the owl become a smaller and smaller speck, thinking at least one Malfoy had done something right.

Scorpius saw the owl arrive along with the morning post. Stowing the letter in his pocket he wolfed down the last of his toast and left for the hole.

_Scorpius,_

_I felt it best not to tell your mother about Rose. We both know she would never understand._

_If Rose is anything like her parents she is a fine girl. As you know it is thanks to them that I am alive today._

_I have told your mother that you are facing a detention for fighting, and I would remind you of your responsibilities. Your responsibilities, son, are yours alone. They are not dictated by family, and never should be. _

_Your responsibility to yourself, and now to Rose, is to make sure you are both happy, healthy and love each other. Father to son relationships without love, or a connection, are tiresome weights around your neck._

_See you when you come home_

_Father._

Scorpius stared at the paper in his hand, he wasn't sure yet if he had wanted his mother to know or not. Though thanks to his father he would not have to face that for a while yet.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Draco (my fave character from the books). Again sorry for the wait have been doing theatre work for over month so have been uuuber busy. Anyway hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. **


	11. The Friendship Test

Sitting with her chin in her hand, Rose sat staring out the window. Matt and Emmy chatted in the background about the upcoming meeting. Rose had a sick feeling in her gut. She thought telling her parents would be the hard part, but this was far harder.

Her friends had asked to do the "friend" talk with Scorpius. To give him support she would also get a bit of a pep talk from Grant. She was terrified.

They were in an older classroom overlooking the forest, the large windows allowed a lot of light into the room, which only highlighted the dark circles under her eyes. She came to the room again as the door opened and Scorpius entered, blinking at the light. Behind him came Grant, who looked as nervous as Rose felt. She almost smiled at the display of weakness from the tough looking Slytherin. Matt and Emmy looked up and frowned however, understandably uneasy at even a momentary truce between the two groups.

It was Rose who moved first, moving past her two friends and pausing to squeeze Scorpius's hand, she then turned to Grant and held out her hand again to Grant. He went to shake it, but before he let go she grinned and pulled it and him towards, and out the door. It was a spontaneous idea, and it broke the tension in the room, as Scorpius, Matt and Emmy all started laughing at the bemused expression that had covered Grant's face as Rose had dragged him from the room. Emmy gained control mildly earlier than the two boys, and she noted the same thing that Rose had noticed all those months ago. When Scorpius laughed like that, it showed a hint of the real Scorpius. His eyes glinted mischievously, but not meanly, with crinkles around the edges.

"Oh man, that was _funny!_ Poor Grant." said Scorpius.

"True, now it's your turn," said Matt with a wink at Emmy, "Now, Rose is our best friend. Not to mention related to half the biggest trouble makers in the school. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Scorpius's expression was indeed very similar to that of Grant's a few moments earlier. " Into? Are you warning me away from Rose, because it may harm _me?"_

"Well, we know things about Rose that would make your hair curl. We just want to make sure you know everything. About how cruel and vindictive she is, yet how utterly dull" added Emmy "wow it feels so good to have someone else who knows her bad side, who won't instantly blab to her, or her fam…."

"Wait are you talking about the same Rose?" Scorpius interrupted, astounded at Emmy's malice "Let me tell you now, that is not the Rose I know, she would never be like that. She's too open, and funny, and as for cruel? She's one of the kindest people I know, while still being able to stand up for herself! I'll not stand here and be told a load of bullshit about the person I love by the person who's supposed to be her best……you're having me on aren't you?"

"I thought Slytherin's were supposed to be smart!" Emmy was giggling again, "but you passed that test" she added with a grin.

"Seriously though, hurt her and it won't be ours, or even Rose's wrath, you'll have to face. It'll be all the other Weasley's and the Potters" said Matt.

"I'd gathered that already" Scorpius said with a grin, "but I could never hurt her, I love her"

With that Emmy hugged him tight, which startled him until Matt said "Don't worry she does that, a lot"

"oh shut up you" she retorted, playfully punching him

"ok… she also reverts between huggy love, and a vicious little bugger. Take it from me you don't want to be at the end of one of those" Matt added, rubbing the spot on his arm that she had hit. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the pair. They were just like a brother and sister. He just had to hope that it was the same between Matt and Rose, he couldn't help but feel a little inadequate next to the tall handsome boy, and a little jealous about the friendship between Matt and Rose. If only he could prove that was all it was, he pondered, before another thought overtook that.

"I wonder how Grant and Rose are getting on"

* * *

Grant allowed himself to be dragged along, still in shock. Rose was deceptively strong and she pulled him into a nearby classroom.

"Right, now we can talk"

"Wait…but aren't I supposed to…" Grant stammered

"to what? Now come on, it's really my friends that need convincing, after all they need convincing that this isn't the 'act' "

"But…but I," he took a deep breath, there were things that needed to be said "ineedtoknowyouwonttakehimawayfrommeimeanisuspectedbut"

"Woah, breathe" Rose said. For the first time she realised this relationship may actually have an impact outside her own friend group. "Now start again"

Grant sighed and sat down on a desk, he placed his feet on the desk and rested his elbows on his knees. Sat down like this brought him to a closer height to Rose's eye line.

"I…man this is hard, I should hate you."

"Grant, seriously what is it?"

"I can't lose him Rose, because that means been stuck with Bulger" Grant admitted, the previous first admission making this one easier "or I guess no one at all now. Scorpius is my only friend here. _My _friend"

"You're not going to lose him, you'd thing I'd let Scorpius come between me and my friends? Well I doubt he'd let the same happen the other way round, if you follow me"

"bet you think all us Slytherins are wusses now right?" Grant smirked

"I thought that before, I think if anything you and Scorpius are the exceptions"

"right"

"Now come on, lets head back, make sure those friends of mine haven't destroyed my boyfriend" she said with a grin.

"two more things"

"what are they?"

"sorry about the slap, I suspected then about you and him, and was angry."

"don't worry about it, and second?"

"don't expect miracles Rose, I don't mind being friends with you, but I can't be with the other two, too much bad blood"

"ok"

* * *

They walked back to the classroom, where Scorpius was sat chatting to Matt and Emmy about the upcoming Quidditch match. A safe subject as none of them were on the team, but of course strongly supported the teams. As Rose entered, Scorpius rose and walked over to her, she smiled to show everything was alright. He then pecked her cheek, and nodded to Grant, a silent confirmation that it was time to go.

"he's an idiot" said Matt once the other boys had left "those eyes wasted on a girl, ow what is it with girls and hitting??"

**A/N: Inspiration has been so hard to come by recently, but it's getting there =). Reviews again please, oh and for those reading "Aftermath" There's also another chapter coming there as well. I had a little dissertation which has taken up a silly amount of time recently, but am back doing these stories :)**


	12. Honeymoon Period

Easter came late that year, as such it was warm and sunny all holiday. Most of the sixth year's had decided to stay, including Rose and Scorpius, to do work towards their exams.

It was about two weeks since the interrogations, and in Rose's opinion they had been two of the best weeks of her life. She and Scorpius no longer hid their feelings, among certain people that is, and as such had become much closer. As Scorpius noted one night, they felt more like a real couple now they weren't sneaking around.

Currently they were sat under a secluded tree near the edge of the lake, with Matt, Emmy and Grant. The three had also begun to get along a lot better, since it was clear they would be spending more time with each other. Indeed at that moment Matt and Grant were playing chess, a game both the guys were fair at. Each refused to play with Rose, who had been taught by her father to an almost obsessive degree.

"It may save your life one day" he always told her.

As it was Grant was winning this game, as he had managed to take Matt's queen, two bishops and knight, whilst only losing two pawns and a castle. Or so he thought, Rose could see that Matt had allowed his ranks to be decimated while focusing on checking the king. A thing Grant didn't notice until,

"Check mate" Matt said triumphantly.

"Bollocks, another game?"

Rose giggled as she watched the boys and brought her attention back to the paper in front of her. It was a mock essay for potions that Emmy had written, and begged Rose to read over. Potions was Emmy's best subject, but she struggled with phrasing and spelling, which all Rose was checking. Rose hated potions, partly because it was one of the subjects she truly struggled with. She was leant against Scorpius, who had dozed off in the afternoon sun leant against the tree. Emmy glanced over from her work and grinned at Rose and Scorpius. Rose caught the grin and, the glance towards Scorpius. She nodded.

Emmy quietly got up and nudged the two guys, again pointedly glancing at Scorpius. They hadn't had a chance to prank anyone for a while, and falling asleep was just asking for it. Grant nodded, taking out his wand, and motioning for Rose to move. She did this slowly, so that he wouldn't miss the weight and wake up. Once she was to one side Grant waved his wand absently, and a thick ribbon of water came out from the lake and landed on top of Scorpius. As he spluttered under the cold water, the other four fell about laughing.

"what's so funny?" came a voice. Rose glanced up, and quick as a flash grabbed her wand to send a spell out, too slow however as a blue light hit her side.

___________________________________________________________

"Dammit!" she exclaimed "fine you win this time" she said as her brother came over the mound hiding the tree they sat under. With him were three of their four cousins still at Hogwarts. Albus, Lily and Fred. Lily came up and grinned shyly at Matt.

"Hi Matt, how's your work going?"

"Fine thanks Lily, yours?"

Lily went into a tirade of how hard it was being a fourth year, Emmy caught Rose's eye and rolled hers. Poor Lily had no idea. Rose grinned, she liked her cousin well enough, but she was a typical 15 year old. She didn't have a care in the world.

"Malfoy" said Albus nodding towards Scorpius, the two never had been able to get past certain prejudices. However Albus had a small smile at Scorpius's current state, as he hunted for his wand to dry off

"Potter" Scorpius, replied, still searching. Rose couldn't help smiling as she went over and handed him his wand, which had been behind him on the ground.

The four new comers sat down and joined them. Hugo called his sister over. He was just reaching the age when boys suddenly grow two feet in a day, or that's how it seemed to Rose. He was now taller than her by half a head, when last year he had been a good bit shorter than her. He and the cousins had, inevitably, found out about her and Scorpius. Fortunately they had accepted it, though Albus and Fred didn't particularly like it.

"I can't believe you beat me"

"what you mean, I always beat you" he retorted, grinning. They had begun the game as soon as Hugo had managed a couple of spells. Nowadays they just sent a harmless weave of light towards each other. The first year or so had ended with one, normally Hugo, in the hospital wing. Of course Rose was slightly better than Hugo, being two years older, however he was more opportunist. Soon finding that the way to beat his sister was to catch her off guard, like today. "I got an owl from Mum and Dad, they're coming up for Easter….as well as the rest of the family"

"Oh Merlin, Hogwarts won't know what hit it!" Rose exclaimed.

_______________________________________________________

Scorpius watched as Rose bantered with her brother. Seeing them together almost made him wish he had a sibling. Sighing he turned to find Grant staring at the chess board. Matt had been dragged off by Lily, promising that he would come back and finish the game. Scorpius walked over and saw why Grant was staring so intently at the board. Matt had managed to get him pretty much trapped by his own pieces. Playing chess was a source of pride for Grant. It was a display of how his mind worked. Scropius was discovering more and more about his friend since the admittance. He sat down and knocked over Matt's king, who began shouting about underhand tactics.

"A general should never leave the field for the arms of a pretty girl" Scorpius said with a wink.

"True" Grant nodded "still would have loved to have figured out if a could beat it or not" he sighed.

Distantly there was a rumble of thunder.

"hmmm those dark clouds are coming a bit quick" said Fred, getting up and rubbing the loose grass off his jeans. "I don't know about you lot, but I'd rather not get wet"

"same here" said Albus, also getting up, "I need to see you about something Fred, something you dad would approve of"

"step into my office" said Fred, mock leading Albus away.

"hey guys! Wait up!" Hugo waved over his shoulder and ran after the other two.

"Suppose we better head in aswell" said Emmy sighing "wouldn't want these essays to get ruined anymore than they already are"

"where're Matt and Lily?" asked Rose looking around

"Not sure" said Scorpius, as the first drops started to fall "we better head in though" he added, moving towards the castle, followed by Grant who had picked the chess set up.

"I'll go find them" said Rose "let them know where we've gone"

"you sure"

"course, I'll catch you up"

With that the other three started a fast walk towards the school, Emmy clutching her essays to her to keep them dry, "I'll be in the library" she yelled over her shoulder.

Pulling the hood of her jumper up, Rose set off in the direction that Lily had dragged Matt. She walked for a good while before she heard raised voices. Sighing she moved towards them. They came from the tree line, there she saw the two figures of Matt and Lily, who had evidently gone into the trees to escape the rain, which was now falling very heavily. The two were so fixated on their discussion they didn't hear Rose coming. As such she was able to hear what Lily was evidently distraught about.

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" her cousin was yelling, her hair plastered to her face by water.

"It's not that, Lily really, I do like you, but your not my _type_" Rose noted the edge of pleading in Matt's voice, willing Lily to understand what he meant.

"Not your type! What a load of bull! From what I've heard every girl is your type, they all talk about you in the common room"

Matt froze at this, his voice going low with anger and embarrassment.

"what are they saying?" he demanded,

"that you're a great kisser, and have a great body underneath that robe" said Lily, bordering on hysterical now "but I don't care about that, I like _you_ Matt. Your personality, the looks are just a bonus"

"listen to me Lily, what they are saying is a complete lie. I've never got off with anyone while I've been here, and, unless their spying on me, noone outside my dorm has ever seen my body"

"but…but" Lily's lip was quivering

"Lily, I'm sorry, but I'm…I'm…"

"he's gay Lily" Rose said stepping forward. When Lily realized that someone else had been there, she ran past the two of them, crying. Rose felt torn between her cousin and her friend, but when she saw Matt sink his head into his hands, she thought that Lily would get over it. Matt needed someone.

She went over and put her arms around her, slightly surprised to find him crying.

"hey, shhhh" she said.

"I can't take much more of this Rose," he said, "I can't keep hurting people like that. It was bad enough when it was just randomers, but now Lily. I love her like a little sister for Merlins sake. But I'm scared of what coming clean will mean, for my family"

"your family loves you, they'll understand" said Rose, "now come on lets get inside and see if we can't find that hormonal cousin of mine".

As they got into the Gryffindor common room, they found a large group gathered around,

"Lily" Rose said, hiding Matt with her body. She saw however that Lily now had a smile on her face, and that as she walked towards her cousin it was the girls who turned round who had the look of anger in their eyes. All of which seemed directed at Lily. As it turned out Lily had ran back to the common room, where the girls had been talking about Matt again. When she heard their remarks knowing the truth, Lily took it upon herself to set them straight. Now the girls were angry at each other, for lying about it, and also at Lily for calling them out. Lily saw that behind Rose stood Matt. She walked up and hugged him. Whispering in his ear "I'm sorry, but they needed to know". His only reply was to hug his friend harder.

________________________________________________________________

A few days later it was the Easter weekend, and over the course of it Hogwarts hosted many of the parents of those who had stayed for the holidays. Scorpius was relieved to see that only his father had come for the few days. He took his son to one side and walked around the lake with him. In that time Scorpius asked his father about his role in the two battles at Hogwarts. Draco responded honestly. He made it clear to Scorpius that he regretted almost every part of it, except when he attempted to correct his misdeeds by helping Harry. When they returned to the castle, there was another greeting going on as the Potters and the Weasleys had arrived. Scorpius couldn't help but notice that there was a mixed reception when they returned. A tall, slightly balding man with a misshapen ear, glared at his father. Whilst another man with black hair and glasses came forward and shook Draco's hand. This was the first time Scorpius had seen Harry Potter up close, though he had many chocolate frog cards with him on. A woman also came forward, she had bushy hair and eyes the same colour as Rose's. Rose followed closely behind her. When they reached Scorpius and her father, Rose's mother also shook his hand. While Rose grabbed Scorpius and whispered in his ear. An action not missed by Rose's father. At that time a bell went announcing dinner and the whole rabble entered the great hall. Scorpius and his father sat at the Slytherin table. Scorpius couldn't help but notice that all the Weasleys and Potters, (and a young man who seemed to be with them as well, who had bright blue hair) sat at the Gryffindor table.

As Scorpius looked around he couldn't help but think this would be an interesting weekend.

**A/N: Good news, I now know how everything's going to work. Which made this chapter one of the easiest to write :). Anyway let me know what you think. I feel bad doing that to Lily but Matt was suffocating.**


	13. Admissions and Awkwardness

Though Hogwarts was first and foremost a school, during the rebuild it had been noted that the castle needed a few updates and additions to it for visitors. As such a section of the castle, that had previously been rarely used classrooms and storerooms had been changed into suites for people outside the staff and students to stay. However they were designed to reflect a dormitory and common room, so that it was still very much a school environment. This caused a great deal of nostalgia for the visiting parents as, to a degree, it felt very much like they were students again. The common room consisted of four walls, one of which had windows. Each wall was covered by a different banner representing each of the houses. There were other hints at the houses as well, the plush, worn sofas and chairs reminded Harry of the Gryffindor's common room, whilst the candle holders on the walls were identical to those Draco knew from his. It was late evening and their children were in their own dorms, leaving the parents at a lose end until the morning. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermionie had moved two sofa to face each other so they could talk. George and Teddy were talking in the corner over a game of exploding snap, only they could call it talking however, over the loud bangs the cards emitted. Other parents were exploring the grounds, or had called it an early night. Except for Draco, who was sat in the corner reading a book his son had recommended, and trying not to listen to the Potters and Weasleys, whose conversation had inevitably turned to the topic of Scorpius and Rose.

"I don't see how they kept it quiet for so long" stated Ginny, "or even why she felt she needed to".

Hermionie pointedly looked towards Draco. "It could be our fault" she said "There's a lot of prejudice on both sides"

"With good reason" muttered Ron "he seems a half decent lad though, for a Malfoy stock" though he still muttered Draco heard the comment. Deciding that, at the very least, he should defend himself. He closed his book and walked over. Nodding at the pair, he sat at a spare chair.

"oh please, don't stop bitching on my account" he said simply. The four looked decidedly uncomfortable. The game of snap in the corner had halted. Teddy couldn't help but think that his godfather and those he had come to think of as his family, looked very much like they had suddenly become twenty years younger.

"Now" Draco continued "I see no problem in the two seeing each other. The troubles that were around when we were their age aren't there anymore. Neither should the same prejudices. However I would like a chance to talk to Rose, to allow her to understand why Scorpius's mother must never find out." this he pointed at Hermionie and Ron, asking their permission.

George came up behind him at that, "I'm sorry I don't think I _heard _you properly" he said in a dangerous voice "why would you not want your wife to know? If there's no problem then why shouldn't the whole world know?"

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know if you remember my wife" it struck them that they couldn't remember exactly who Draco had married, having losing contact and interest years ago. "Biggest mistake of my life if Scorpius hadn't come from it" he admitted "she was Pansy Parkinson. I guess you all remember what she was like at school? Twenty years of bitterness and twisted thoughts has only intensified her hatred. There would be a real danger to both of them if she ever found out about it. I want to warn Rose, not away from Scorpius as she makes him happy, but to be careful and not expect to get to know Pansy"

Hermionie listened to Draco, and it struck her how much he had matured since school. She no longer saw the bitter, angry teen they knew at school, but a father who wanted the best for his son. She remembered how Rose had confided in her that Scorpius had maintained an act for the first few years of school. As the typical pureblood, but that in private he was himself. She realised that Draco had also done the same thing. But his private was with his son, and the act was now with his wife.

After his admission, there was an eerie quiet in the common room, until they heard raised voices coming from outside, as the voices came nearer the door they heard the tail end of a heated argument between a man and woman.

"it's not a choice for him!" the woman's voice was saying

"I just don't see why he can't be _normal, _first the magic, now this" the man's voice said

"can you hear yourself? Do you realise how hard it was for him to tell us?"

With that the door opened and in walked a man and woman Harry recognised from earlier in the day. He remembered their son was in Albus's dorm. As the walked in and heard the silence both parents looked mortified. The man stormed through into the room they had been given, and shut the door sharply. The woman wavered between following him and staying, in the end she sat down on a nearby chair facing the window. It struck Harry how some things never changed, children would always keep important things from their parents, for fear of rejection, punishment, disappointment, the list went on. He shook his head. Getting up he said his goodnights and went to bed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose sat up in the common room next to the fire talking to Emmy and Albus. Matt was still out with his parents in the grounds. His parents had never been to Hogwarts before so Matt was showing them round the grounds.

"I still find it so weird when people stare at my dad" Albus was saying, "I mean I know he saved the world, but still if the want to see him why don't they, I dunno…." he trailed off.

"you just got to ignore it, he does" said Rose "they'll start staring at you soon as well, you saw what happened when James left school. Soon as it was known he was in the wide world, every teen witch started idolising him"

"though it doesn't help he plays Quidditch for Puddlemere" Emmy noted "and is pretty good looking"

"Bet they wouldn't idolise him if they knew what a state his flat's in" said Rose, "isn't he coming up tomorrow?"

"Yep, had a game today but should be up in the morning…if he's actually awake in the morning" said Albus, grinning. The only thing that could get James up on a morning was a Weasley designed product that would shout, scream, squeal and eventually bounce on top of a person's head until it was caught and turned off. Albus's mum had begged George to create something that would get her eldest to budge on the morning.

They chatted idly for another few minutes, until the door opened and in stepped Matt. He had tear stains down his face and his eyes were red. He sat down next to Rose, Albus got up and squeezed his shoulder in sympathy before heading to his dorm. Leaving the three friends. Emmy joined the two on the sofa and hugged Matt, who turned into her shoulder and began to shake. Rose hugged his back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Matt sat up and began to explain what happened.

"I think my mum will be fine," he said "but I don't know about my dad…I think I made a mistake telling them" he admitted.

"no you didn't" Rose stated, "they needed to know, give it 'til the morning"

"thanks"

Albus nudged his head round the stairwell, "they're all asleep" he said simply, and with that Matt got up and trudged up the stairs to the dorm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day dawned to a general drizzle. At breakfast a red eyed Matt sat by his parents, before they entered his father had taken him to one side and had said gruffly

"look, I can't say I understand it, but as long as you're happy, then it's fine. I will love you no matter what"

"So what do you kids fancy doing today?" asked Harry

"Daad, we're not _kids_ anymore" said Lily, "I'm nearly 16!"

"okay okay, so what do you…teens, want to do today?"

"hmmm, not much to do until James gets here" noted Ginny, "and they probably don't want us old farts here all day with them, I'd quite like to catch up with Neville and a few others" she added nodding towards Seamus and Dean. Oh here comes the rest of them" as Rose and Hugo entered, followed by their parents. Rose was talking animatedly to her mother, she saw Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table and briefly waved, before returning to the conversation as they sat down.

"How is everyone this morning?" asked Ron as he helped himself to a pile of food from the table.

They had been chatting for some time when a squeal erupted from several of the younger girls in the hall, as in walked Teddy with James, who blushed deeply before joining his family. Harry stared at his watch, it wasn't even 9am.

"I walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to his last night" said Teddy, his hair turning a rainbow of colours under the scrutiny of so many people as he had come in with James. "it seemed the best thing to do to get him here"

"bloody sod made me apparate on an empty stomach" grumbled James, reaching for a plate and some bacon and eggs, "wow I forgot how good the food here was!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rose?" she turned to find Scorpius and his dad standing behind her. It was the afternoon of what had been a fun day with her family, especially at the hilarity of James hiding each time a certain group of girls came near. It had been a rough choice for him to play Quidditch, but he loved it, and it helped to get his favourite team up in the leagues. "May I have a word?" asked Draco, his son nodded to Rose, it's ok he mouthed, before moving further away.

"yes of course" she said, "see you guys in a bit" she called to her parents. They moved to a tree whose low branches had grown in a way that formed benches, including branches for arm rests.

"I forgot how carefree the years here could be" admitted Draco, "unfortunately for myself and your parents, as you know, they weren't what they should have been" he added sadly. "I'll get to the point Rose, I think you are good for my son, very good. Scorpius needs someone…. Anyway…."

"Mr Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry." he took a deep breath, "I wish to warn you Rose. Scorpius's home life isn't like yours, I'm not like your father, and my wife is nothing like your mother. If she learnt of you and Scorpius…I don't know what she would do. I've been married to her for twenty years, which should give you an idea of the situation." he sighed, he hadn't meant to give so much away to the young lady by his side. "you should know that, while I approve, she won't…ever" with that he got up and left, leaving Rose very confused. She stared at the ground, trying to process what he had said, when she felt the branch move as Scorpius sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she leant into him.

Ron looked over and saw the two, he couldn't help but smile at the expression on the young lads face. That alone was enough for him to know Scorpius loved his little girl.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pansy sat at home, sipping a glass of expensive wine. Draco was still at Hogwarts, visiting Scorpius. Only one parent was allowed to visit, and Draco had insisted on going. Saying out of the two of them he was the most likely to make sure Scorpius toed the line. She liked living with Draco for that, he always sorted everything out for her so she never had to lift a finger. Overall the marriage was working out very well, she toasted herself on her foresight in arranging it. As she drained her glass, she heard the tap tap of an owl at the window. She got up and went to let the thing in, thinking it would be for Draco. Her eyebrows rose when she saw it was her name in near illegible hand writing. She grabbed the letter and scanned it. Dropping it she stormed out, allowing it to fall to the floor.

A few minutes later two house elves entered to tidy the room. One of them picked the letter up, placing it on the table.

"Missus can't lose a letter from her Bulger" she told the other elf, who was new.

* * *

**A/N: okay again majorly sorry it's taken a while to update, my laptop died and i lost everything :(. Anyhoo, let me know what you think as usual, as you can prob tell the next chapter's going to be more Rose/Scorpius orientated, as well as more actiony, but i really wanted to include some family stuff here. **


	14. They'll Never Grow Up!

"Harry! Where have you hidden my coat?" Ginny asked the next morning. They were packing their few pieces in readiness to apparate home in a few hours. Ginny wasn't sure how everything had managed to disappear in the couple of days that they had been here.

"Hun, why on earth why I hide your coat?" Harry replied with a grin. His belongings were already packed and he was just waiting for Ginny to finish so they could say goodbye to the kids, a feat in itself which could take an hour, with so many of them.

"Ah here it is!" she said triumphantly, as she pulled the "hidden" item from under the bed. "How the bloody hell did it get there?"

"No idea" replied Harry, grinning. Glancing subtly at his watch, it had only taken her five minutes to find it. He should have hidden it better. Unfortunately for him Ginny caught the grin.

"git" she replied.

They met with Hermionie and Ron outside, they were bickering about something and nothing. They stopped when they saw the two approaching. Though both Ginny and Harry were used to their family's bickering, the two were more conscious of it than they had once been, so usually kept it to a minimum around others.

"Shall we leave this mad house then?" Ron said chirpily.

They all laughed as they went down to the great hall were some of their offspring were waiting, noticeably absent were Rose, Albus and Lily. Hugo simply shrugged when his parents questioned him as his sisters whereabouts.

"I think I saw Lily and Albus heading towards the library as I came down" he said to Harry and Ginny.

"this can't be good" Harry noted, "have you noticed James is also absent?"

"he stayed the night?" Ginny asked, "I thought he was going home"

"he was going to" said Hugo, "but Lily convinced him to stay to help with the quidditch team today."

At that moment Teddy came downstairs talking animatedly with George about new possible products for the store. Teddy had spent his summers working there, and now worked there full time whilst he was undergoing auror training.

"Teddy!" Harry called "you haven't seen the rest of our rabble have you?"

Teddy looked around, noticing that not only were the Potters missing, but Fred also. His mind wandered to last night, where he and George had been showing them some new merchandise. His mouth opened in an O. George, noticing his silence checked his bag, there were several key items missing. The boggart replicater, which showed the person what they feared, but in miniature. Along with other tricks.

"Oh crap" he stated, "I swear they're never going to grow up"

"you're a fine one to talk" said Ginny.

At that moment a number of hysterical hufflepuff girls came running from a corridor of the great hall, which lead to the library.

__________________________________________________

"That was great!" Albus grinned, his teeth gleaming white against his sooty face. "Their faces!"

"it's going to take Angela weeks to get that out of her hair!" Lily squealed through her laughter. "where are the others?"

"Here" said Rose as she seemed to appear from the wall, she had been hit with a mix of soot and goo and had blended to the wall. As she moved the patch of clean wall behind her marked where she had been stood when the boggart replicater had activated, along with the soot blasters.

"Who set it off early?" said Fred

"I think that was me" admitted Scorpius. The plan had been to wait for the girls to start squealing about the boggart, which would have set the soot blasters off. Then a simple laugh of a passer-by would have made the boggart explode with goo, by which time they were to have been out the way. "I couldn't hold it any longer".

"it worked just as well." stated Lily, "now the teachers have so rather impressive images on the sides to accompany the paintings" she pointed to the walls which were covered, except for some very human outlines similar to Rose's. Jame's was peeling himself from the wall, having been caught more by goo than soot, Lily thought he looked like a walking snot-man.

"still if we'd stuck to the original it would have worked even better" Fred growled, his eyes boring into Scorpius's head.

"Don't start Fred" Rose replied

"Start what? I don't see why he had to come with us. He's not even a Gryffindor, let alone a member of this family!" Fred was almost yelling now.

"Because I asked him to" Rose bristled

"What the hell do you see in him?" Fred was almost yelling now, "His father's a slimy git, you remember what he did to my dad don't you? Maybe you didn't hear that part."

"shut up Fred!"

"No, we've put up with this long enough. Both of you acting like nothing's wrong. We all know the crap that went on in the war…"

"Fred that wasn't us, and that was years ago"

"What about all the crap he's put us through? Remember Albus's nose?"

"What does that matter?"

"it does Rosie" Albus pipped in a small voice, "you may have explained it to us. Scorpius even acts different now. But we haven't heard anything from him" he nodded towards a frozen Scorpius. "It may seem over dramatic but we need and explanation from him. Or I do at least" here he turned to Scorpius, "you know where this is coming from right?" Scorpius nodded. "Whilst none of us wish to hold prejudices, after all that is what the death eaters came from, there are several past actions that need to be accounted for, my nose being the least of which. Unfortunately the subject of your fathers past is one of them."

"What business is it of yours?" spluttered Rose, outraged at her cousin's quiet confrontation. Fred's was easier to handle as his anger flared and died easily. However Albus was more inclined to think over what he was saying, having played mediator between James and Lily most of his life. It was therefore a lot harder to be annoyed at him, or yell at him.

"It is because you're family Rosie" Albus continued, "I'd prefer to know he's not going to hurt you, that he's not going to go back to the vicious little shit we've grown up with" his explanation was met with nods all round.

"Why are you ganging up on us?" asked Rose.

"they're not hun" Scorpius speaking for the first time, he'd watched the whole exchange, and though had felt a little angry at Fred's accusations, he could understand where Albus was coming from. "They're ganging up on me, for good reason." He took a deep breath.

"I will explain myself, but I don't think now's the best time" he said indicating the state of them all.

"You're damn right it's not the best time" a dangerous calm voice said behind them. There stood Ginny, who had spoken, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, George, Teddy and, oddly, Draco. Behind them stood Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Longbottom, both of whom had faces like thunder.

"fifty point from Gryffindor and Slytherin" Professor Longbottom stated. "and detention for all of you, this is beyond a joke, all of you! You are far too old to be acting like this!" the group, including Harry noted his eldest, looked abashed at the professor's reaction. Neville rarely raised his voice, or had any reason to take more than a handful of points from his students once they reached a certain age. However he wasn't finished. "As such starting next week no more quidditch, yes I realize most you are in my team Miss Potter, but you should have thought about that before. NO more Quidditch until I am convinced you have learnt the lesson I have been trying to teach all of you since first year!" with that he stormed away. Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward, "I think it's only fitting that as your first detention you will be cleaning this corridor tomorrow night, under my supervision."

She then turned to the parents,

"I expected better of your children, that goes without saying. Unfortunately in my experience students often follow their parents example, and I have to say that they are well on their way to causing as much trouble as the lot of you did in your time here" with that she swept away, smiling slightly at the faces of the parents. Though they knew she respected and liked each one of them, sometimes she was still their ex teacher. Right now each of them would be shouldering a little of the blame for their children. Sure enough she had barely made it round the corner before she heard both Ginny and Hermionie giving their kids an earful.

__________________________________________________________________

"This is so unfair!" lamented Lily, later in the common room. "We'll need to replace most of the quidditch team now. John's going to kill us!" John Thomas was the Gryffindor captain, he was a tall, quiet seventh year who was ferociously proud of the team he had put together. He was helped slightly as most of the positions were taken up with Potters and Weasleys all of who played together over the holidays.

"Why am I going to kill you?" came a voice as John entered the room. The group suddenly all looked at the ground, it was James who spoke for them.

"Longbottom's banned them all from quidditch until they learn "the lesson he's been trying to teach them since first year". specifically not causing trouble with pranks"

"WHAT!!!" John exploded. "So I'm, I mean the team's, down by a seeker, two chasers and a beater? What did you do to get that as a punishment?"

"Have a walk down the corridor near the library" mumbled Lily.

"John don't worry about it" said James, "I'm out of season currently, so can help out if you need an extra eye. I'll also have a word with Neville, tell him it was my idea"

John visibly swallowed his anger "I suppose I can't do anything until everyone comes back anyway." With that he left the room and headed to his dormitory.

"Phew that wasn't good" said Albus

A knock came from the portrait door, along with shouts from the fat lady. Lily got up from her seat and opened the door, there stood Scorpius.

"Hey guys" he said entering, he was wearing a warm jumper and old jeans, "I was thinking, Professor Longbottom said that we didn't have to stop playing until next week, anyone

fancy a fly out? We can talk without being overheard as well", he said pointedly at Fred and Albus.

"Sounds a good idea" said James, "I need to see how your skills are coming along anyway Lil, you were a little scared of the quaffle still last time I saw you play"

There were nods of agreement all around and they all got changed into their old clothes. Within half an hour they were on the pitch, warming up. James took the role of coach, and gave tips here and their for his younger siblings and cousins. However that lasted only until they started playing three a side, Lily, Albus and Fred on one team and Rose, Scorpius and James on the other. Each played as chaser so they only needed the quaffle. Lily was easily the best chaser. Fred was more used to playing beater, while James and Albus always played seeker. Rose was also a chaser but she lacked Lily's resourcefulness and opportunist nature. After a few minutes the competitive nature of them all took over, an they didn't notice how long they had been playing, until it started to get dark. At that point James called a halt. The score had been lost long ago.

"Pack up kids" he said, walking off the pitch.

"Bloody typical!" said Albus following his brother.

"Don't worry I'll get the ball and sort the brooms" offered Rose.

"I'll help" Scorpius muttered to her, as Lily and Fred also left, leaving the two alone for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Did you manage to sort everything out with Fred and Al?" she asked, as she put the quaffle in the box.

"Yeah we had it all out during one of the scuffles" he said, grabbing one of the box to help Rose.

"Sorry about them" she admitted

"it's alright," he smiled "I remember you being just as sceptical once"

"true, but up until that point you had been a git"

"ouch! I'm wounded" he said as they put the box in the cupboard off the changing room. As they headed out to the pitch to fetch the rest of the brooms he turned to her.

"you know I care for you don't you?"

"course"

"good, they raised a good point about not wanting to see you hurt. Just so you know I won't hurt you, ever" he enveloped her in his arms. She melted into the embrace, amazed at how safe a simple hug could make her feel. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and the two stood there briefly, before retrieving the brooms and putting them in the lockers in which they were kept.

As they were walking towards the castle they saw a figure approaching them. Rose squinted in the gathering darkness to try and see who it was that was walking. She went a few steps before she realised Scorpius wasn't with her anymore. She turned, a question written over her face. He was stood still, his eyes wide in horror, and even in the evening light Rose could see he had become very pale, which with his complexion took a lot. He was staring straight at the figure. Rose turned to see who it was that instilled her boyfriend with such fear. As she did the figure waved their wand at her, she didn't have time to react before she heard.

"Parificus totalus"

She was immediately frozen and fell heavily backwards, banging her head on the ground she saw stars briefly. The woman, she was close enough now to see, glanced towards her. A malicious grin covered her pudgy face, which turned to disgust as Scorpius bent down to check if Rose was ok.

"Stay away from her" the woman screeched, "she's a filthy half blood, haven't I taught you anything"

"Mother please…" Scorpius pleaded.

"This is beyond….anything….just wait until your father hears!"

______________________________________________________________________

Draco entered the mansion around dusk. He had spent much of the day since leaving Hogwarts wandering in a nearby park, avoiding returning until he had to. He smiled at how Scorpius had done the same when he had reached the age at which children start playing outside on their own. He collapsed in the lounge on one of the large settees, taking his shoes off and placing them on the handy foot rest. He spied one of the house-elves cleaning in the corner,

"Blinky?"

The house elf immediately stood to attention

"Yes Master?"

"Have there been any messages since I went away?"

"I'll go get them master" and with that the house elf vanished, returning almost immediately with a small pile of letters. Draco sighed and thanked the elf who then went back to work. He quickly scanned through the pile to see if there was anything requiring his attention straight away. He was almost at the bottom of the pile before he found an open one. Scanning it he read

_To the Malfoys_

_I rekkon you shud know that scorpius is dating a nown mud blood, rose weasely. He has admitted to this and has bin sneaking around with her for munths. He needs to be tort again, I trid my best to, hammer, it into him. But I think he is still seeing her._

_Bulger, Slythering house, hogwarts_

Draco frowned as he read it.

"Blinky?"

"yes master"

"Where is my wife?"

"Blinky is not sure master, she read a letter and left"

"was this the letter?" he said pointing to the ink spotted parchment

"Yes master"

Draco got up quickly, grabbing his shoes and coat he ran out the mansion and apparated back to Hogsmeade. He just hoped he could get there in time.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Mother please!!"

Pansy approached her son and grabbed him by the collar and slapped him across his face.

"how can you even care about her? She's utter filth of the worst kind"

"I love her" he muttered, so quietly Rose wasn't certain she'd heard it until she saw Pansy's hand move again and land with a "crack" across his face.

"Right that's it, you're coming back with me to the mansion"

Rose watched helpless as Pansy pulled her son away, still berating him. The last thing she heard was

"…seriously consider the influence this school has on you.."

It seemed like hours before the spell finally wore off. Rose stood up, rubbing the feeling back into her hands

"Scorpius?" she called tentatively, "Scorpius!"

She ran off in the direction that Pansy had dragged him, calling his name all the while.

**A/N: Nothing much for me to say, read and review if you want :)**


	15. A Chase Through Dusk

Rose kept running through the grounds towards the large gated entrance of Hogwarts. Her breath was coming in short, painful gasps as she willed her legs to keep going. Somewhere deep in her mind a small voice was telling her that it was too late, that Pansy had already apparated away with Scorpius, but she ignored the voice. As she crested a hill she saw a lone figure leant against a tree near the forest edge.

"You're too late Muddy" the figure growled as she approached.

"Bulger?" she choked.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor" he said mockingly, "Looking for your boyfriend? I saw him just now, being dragged like a dog. Seems someone's still a mummy's boy."

Rose stared at Bulger, how could Scorpius ever have considered him a friend? She turned to continue along the road. She had no time for his games. She had to find Scorpius.

She stopped though as he continued; "Though I must admit, even I was surprised by just how quickly she responded to the letter about you two"

"What letter?" Rose said shaking.

"Why, the letter I sent her of course, muddy" he said looking directly into her eyes. "Nice to know some people keep to the old values"

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she shouted.

"Don't get touchy muddy, you're wasting time if you wanted to catch them. They went past not long ago after all. Poor Mrs Malfoy was having such a hard time walk with that weight behind her."

With that he stomped back towards the castle. Rose stared after him for a few seconds before turning back down the path towards the gates and racing for them. She kept running until she ran round a corner, and there on the ground was sight that made her stop. Her stomach lurched and she took a tentative step forward. There on the ground was sprawled out figure, with silvery blonde hair glinting in the moonlight. She felt something, a cry, coming up. It caught in her throat so all that came out was a strangled.

"No"

She fell to her knees and crawled slowly towards the body before her. As she neared it she reached out a hand and pulled the body towards her. He rolled onto his back. His grey eyes were staring at the stars behind her head. She stroked his face gently, it was so cold to touch. How can anyone be so cold?

"Scorpius? Please don't do this. We'd only just convinced everyone about us…you can't leave me, not now. We still need to think of a way to replace most of the Gryffindor team." She continued to babble on for a long time until in the distance she heard a voice calling her name.

'Where's Rose? I haven't seen her since that lot went off to play quidditch', observed Matt.

Emmy looked up from her book. Scattered around the common room the other Weasleys. Hugo was playing chess with James near the fire. After the shock of Professor Longbottoms punishment, James had been good to his word and had sat down with John to discuss who may replace the lost players. As James had only left the previous year, he knew all the Gryffindors aside from the first years.

'I guess she's still with Scorpius.' Lowering her voice she muttered. 'Are you okay? You've been really quiet all day. The last few days actually come to think of it. What's up?"

"I'm fine…it's just, oh you know what my dad's like." He said quickly, before looking down at his books.

"Yes I do, but I know you better. There's something you're not telling me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I just wondered…"

"Emmy" he said through clenched teeth "just leave it okay?"

"Fine…fine. If you ever do though."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Emmy I know, but you won't understand. Your parents are both magic."

Emmy shook her head. She could tell he wasn't being completely honest but decided pushing the matter was only annoying him. Taking a deep breath she looked back down at the page she was trying to memorise. Now their parents had left, the reality of how much work they still had to do had hit both of them. Currently she was attempting to remember what seemed like thousands ingredients for various potions. She wished Rose was here to test her, Matt had very little patience with helping others revise. His method was to write everything out, blocking all distractions. She jumped suddenly as he swore loudly.

"What's up?"

"This pissing sentence is what's up. I just had it memorised nicely, I read the original and it's unicorn's tail, not corn snail!"

"What's a corn snail?" Emmy said smiling.

"Um…I have no idea. I thought it didn't make a lot of sense." He smiled. "I think I'm too tired for this."

"You think? Corn snail indeed."

Matt started to pack his work into a bag. Picking it up he put it next to the window, where the rest of his work was piled next to Rose and Emmy's. Looking up he noticed a figure in the gloom near the quidditch pitch staggering up. Seeing a glint of red hair in the moonlight he recognised Rose.

"Hey, Emmy, there's Rose!"

"What's she doing outside at this time?"

"Dunno, but she doesn't look happy…wait she's running away from the castle."

He turned to look at Emmy, her face had fallen and she had risen from her chair.

"Hugo?" called Matt

"Yeah" he said, not looking up from the chess board.

"Did Rose say she was doing anything tonight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"She stuck behind with Scorpius after the game," said James, looking up. "But that must have been an hour ago at least."

Matt could feel his face becoming pale. Something wasn't right here, Rose was reliable. She would have stayed behind with Scorpius for a time, sure, but then she would have remembered the pile that sat on the table next to Matt's now abandoned pile. Why was she still out? And running from the castle. He glanced again out the window, she had just gone over a ridge near the forest. There was no sign of Scorpius there. As he watched further he saw a figure come back the other way, towards the castle.

"Emmy, who's that?" he pointed towards the lone figure.

Emmy followed Matt's finger towards the figure. She couldn't be sure but the size of him suggested someone in their year or above. That only covered a handful though that were even that size. As he came closer to the castle, she could distinguish some of his features.

"It's Bulger. What's he doing out at this time?"

"I'm not sure, but he's coming from where Rose has just run to." He muttered, so that her brother and cousins couldn't hear. "Something's wrong, really wrong."

"Well what are we still doing here then?" Emmy said. "If Rose is in trouble we need to help her… after all that's what friends do." Matt was certain her last comment was directed at him. Quietly the two slipped out the common room. Matt heard a generic shout from James not to get caught, but they weren't followed. As quickly as they could they hurried through the castle. As they came outside they saw Bulger going in another door, guffawing to himself. They hurried their pace, following the path that unbeknownst to them Scorpius had been dragged away on. As they hurried they began to hear Rose. Her sobs echoing slightly on the clear night.

They slowed as they saw her hunched over a body. Emmy gasped as she recognised Scorpius.

"Oh Rose." Matt said, approaching her. She turned to face them. Her face shiny with tears.

**Only another one or two chapters to go (depending on how I split it)**


End file.
